Mexican Standoff
by Cheetay
Summary: It was a terrible day for Antonio, who was still getting over the death of his parents, when his sister was kidnapped. He never stops searching for her, and yet she's been right under his nose the whole time... AU with few OC's; it doesn't completely revolve around her, though. Different pairings, rated T just to be safe. Spanish translator recommended. (Hiatus-Sorry)
1. Prologue: The Kidnapping

**So um... hello! Most of you wont know me... some might but... I'm Cheetay and I've struggled with writing for a while now... recently I've deleted aaaall of my old stories because, well, I hated them and wanted to start a new. (sorry if any of you knew and/or like them)**

**Anyway, I... Have had this idea for a while now and wanted to give it a try. High School-Mafia mix... hooopefully it works out and doesn't suck, yeah?  
So... sorry about my awkwardness but I hope you enjoy it... I would LOVE helpful tips/criticism and understand if you...find it horrible. No ill will, promise.  
**

**Also! A warnings... I enjoy using my spanish, so there will be a lot of that in this story. If you have no knowledge of spanish, please have a translator ready because I'm only going to translate the hard stuff, not the basic stuff (it would be too much work for me XD) so... yeah. That's all. Language should be safe coz I... am not really a cusser... though there may be violence/abuse/etc... yeah.  
Hopefully you can read it without vomiting! 83  
**

* * *

The young teenager padded softly through the house, their feet barely making any sound on the hardwood floors. The house was quiet, aside from the light footfalls, until a violent series of sneezes broke through that silence.

"Salud, hermano…" A small voice murmured, entering the room behind him. "Estás bien?" they continued, walking around to look the other in the eyes.

The teen laughed nervously, "S-sí, hermanita! Estoy buenis-" A rough bout of coughing cut off his reply.

"Estás enfermo, hermano…" The young girl noted, frowning slightly.

"Haha, I am fine hermanita… just a cold" The male replied in English, smiling lightly in reassurances.

The girl said nothing and simply led her brother to the couch, trying to push him onto it.

The teen smiled, allowing her to maneuver him onto the couch. He cleared his throat, laughing slightly. "I'll be fine in a day or two, hermanita, you don't need to worry" he said softly, lips curving up into a tender smile.

"Sí pero… You need sleep, hermano… te quiero dormir… please?" she asked quietly, worry showing in her eyes. "I will go and buy medicine for you…"

"No, that's fine hermanita. I do not need any medicine- only sleep" He smiled, pulling the nine year old into his lap.

"But the shop is only down the stree-"

Antonio hushed her, hugging the child to his chest "This is not the Spanish countryside anymore, Teresa. This is the American suburbs; it is different here."

"It cannot be as bad as the Mexican city…" she grumbled bitterly. Antonio flinched slightly at this.

After a few silent moments, he replied, "That is true hermanita…" then, kissing her forehead, he sighed: "Very well… there is money on the counter. Hurry back, okay?" He permitted, releasing the girl. "Don't get hurt."

"Vale, hermano!" She beamed, pecking his cheek, "I will be back soon!"

She then raced out of the house, grabbing the money as she went.

"Oh, mi hermanita… what am I going to do with you…" He murmured sadly, lying down and staring at the ceiling, "If only you were still here, mamá, papá…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Teresa kept her head low as she walked down the street to the store. There weren't many people out and about, but there was enough to make her uncomfortable. Ever since the incident of her parents deaths, she was exceedingly cautious and preferred to stay away from others (other than her brother, of course).

They had moved out of Spain three and a half years ago, when she was six, to a large Mexican city. The move happened without any notice beforehand. And then, only a year and a half after they moved, their parents had mysteriously disappeared.

Their decapitated bodies were discovered two weeks later in the middle of the desert.

She was suddenly jolted out of her reminiscing when she was hit with a force strong enough to send her flying back onto her butt with a grunt. A short cry escaped the mouth of whoever had run into her; and who was currently lying on top of her, trapping her to the sidewalk.

"Ah!" The boy then scrambled off her, kneeling beside her instead "Mi dispiace! Perdonami, per favore! I didn't mean to!" A small, Italian accented voice sobbed.

Teresa groaned, looking up at the other before stiffening. It was a young boy, a few years older than her… someone that she recognized from her school.

She was extremely shy, and even more so if it was someone she "knew" from school. If she remembered correctly, this was an Italian named Feliciano…

"E-está bien…" she whispered quietly. Or tried, because right then another boy stormed out, yelling a loud: "Stupido! You can't go running out like that idiota!"

Teresa flinched, scrambling up to her feet quickly. Unfortunately for her, Feliciano noticed this and pouted.

"Aw, fratello, don't yell! You're scaring her!" The Italian whined, standing up and smiling sweetly. "You're the bella that moved here last year, right? What was your name again?"

Teresa shifted uncomfortably as both the brothers' eyes settled on her. "E-este… s-sí…" she paused, taking a deep breath before mumbling out "Me llamo Teresa…"

"Tch." Lovino growled, "You're Spanish like that tomato bastard Antonio, eh? Can't you speak English?"

"Aw fratello be nice! I think it's cool that she speaks another language- like us!" Feliciano gushed, pulling the awkward girl into a tight hug.

Immediately Teresa flinched away from the hug, choking out a: "P-please do not…"

"Hn. So you do speak English." Lovino grunted, grabbing a hold of his confused younger brother.

"S-sí, a little… a-and I need to leave…" she replied, glancing between the Italian brothers. "M-mi hermano is ill… a-and…" she stopped, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

"Aw but-"  
"Your brother will be fine" Lovino huffed, cutting off Feliciano. "With my luck Antonio will be fine tomorrow and back to bothering me." He tugged Feliciano's arm. "Come on."

The younger Italian began to follow his brother, but not before throwing an: "Arrivederci" at the shocked Teresa.

"Y-yea…" she murmured, watching the duo leave. _'Is Antonio… friends with the older one…?'_ she wondered, frowning slightly. How was he able to make friends like… like nothing happened? Wasn't he bothered by what happened…?

She shivered, sniffing a bit and blinking back tears. Antonio just didn't want to live in the past, it didn't suit his character…

A smile tugged at her lips as she quickly went into the store and purchased some cold medicine before heading back down the street to her aunt's house- where she and Antonio were currently living.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teresa slowed her gait as she neared the house before stopping completely. There was a stranger sitting on the step in front of their house…

Upon seeing her, the strange man smirked, standing up. "Hey!" He greeted, "You're 'Tonio's little sister, right?"

"U-um… q-quien eres…?" She murmured, swallowing nervously. First the Italians and now this albino… today wasn't a good day for her.

"Ich spreche kein Spanisch, kid" The albino laughed, walking over to her. "I'm guessing you are then. Awesome. So where's Toni?"

"Brother is ill…" She mumbled, moving past him to unlock the door. Antonio had mentioned having two friends- a French and an albino German. She guessed this was the German.

The albino followed her inside, shutting the door roughly behind him.

Teresa ignored him, heading into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water before heading back to where her brother was on the couch, sleeping. Upon entering she, once again, found the strange albino; this time he was crouched in front of Antonio, watching him.

"Do not wake him…" Teresa grumbled, annoyed, as she set the medicine and glass on the coffee table- for when the Spaniard woke up.

"Kesesese, don't worry. I won't. I'm Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt." He cackled, smirking.

"So you are brothers albino German friend" Teresa noted, confidence growing a little bit with the familiar environment.

"NEIN!" Gilbert screamed, causing Teresa to glare harshly at the loud fourteen year old. "I am much more awesome then _German_. I'm frickin' **Prussian**."

Teresa narrowed her eyes, watching as Antonio shifted, groaned, then fell deeper into sleep. "Why are you here."

The "Prussian" suddenly stopped, lips tugging down into a slight frown, "Well, actually I…" He stood up, making his way over to Teresa before fishing a cloth out of his back pocket.

"I'm really sorry about this kid… and really glad Toni's asleep so he can't see this." He sighed, before grabbing her and covering her mouth and nose with the putrid smelling cloth.

The young Spaniard gasped, trying to struggle out of the teens grip, but to no avail. Her vision was beginning to grow dark as consciousness left her.

"Mir leid, Antonio…"

* * *

**Si no te gusta... lo siento.  
All my Spanish is from my own knowledge (or my friend, teacher, or dictionary. I refuse to use Google.) so it shouldn't be wrong but it's always possible ^.^"**

**Here's the translations for the other languages... I got these all from Google Translate so please please PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong Q.Q**

******Italiano:  
"Mi dispiace! Perdonami, per favore!" I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!  
And I'm hoping you know "Stupido" "Idiota" "Fratello" and "Bella" (if not… stupid, idiot, brother, beauty)**

******Alemán:  
****"Ich spreche kein Spanisch" I don't speak Spanish  
"Mir leid" I'm sorry  
And again, hoping you know what "Nein" is XD**

**********Takk! These will get longer, I'm hoping to get a new chapter up every week, but with school kicking my arse, expect every other week! ...or once a month (ButDontHoldMeToIt)**

**********Tell me what you think; critiques or praises... I've never got a flame so I'd have to figure out what to do with it if I got one... hm...  
**

******_~Cheetay~_**


	2. Chapter 1: Empezando

**Álo~ Espero que esten bien~ My prologue went better than I expected XD Two review... Is it sad that that makes me happy? XD  
****Abrazos para uds.~ XD Don't be afraid to review, even if it's unanimous... it makes my day and may even help with my writing ^-^**

**Well, enjoy chapter one...**

* * *

The man twirled a glass, watching the clear liquid and bubble inside of it. A bored sigh passed his lips before he set the glass down and took a long, satisfying drink from the bottle on his desk.

When a knock was heard at his door, he quickly allowed the person entrance, taking another swig from his bottle.

"You wanted to see me, Ivan?" A thirteen year old asked, entering the room.

Ivan smiled his slightly-deranged smile, humming: "I wanted to see you and Gilbert, da. Where is he~?"

"I'm right here arschloch." The mentioned Prussian grunted, coming into the room behind the younger teen and shutting the door behind him. He then walked over to the nearest chair and plopped down into it.

Ivan's smile darkened a bit. "I would watch what you say, snezhinka… we wouldn't want something happening to L-"

"Alright sorry. Now what do you want" Gilbert growled, red eyes glowering with hatred. The girl sighed, walking over to stand beside Gilbert, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, Ivan, what did you need?" She murmured, carefully avoiding the sinister violet eyes.

Ivan giggled, "Well, podsolnukh" The girl cringed slightly at the nickname, "I think you're ready to be of use to me. So I signed you up for High School~!"

"W-what?"  
"You idiot! What if someone recognizes her?" Gilbert fumed, jerking up to his feet. "What if her _bruder_ recognizes her, huh? Plus she's only thirtee-!"

The albino was cut off when a knife grazed his right cheek, burying itself in the chair he had been seated in moments prior.

"Let Brother speak" A cold voice ordered from the shadows. Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, making her presence known.

Teresa places a hand back on Gilbert's shoulder, squeezing it. "What's the reason for it, Ivan?" She asked, stepping in front of the still pissed Prussian.

"Glad you asked!" Ivan cried, laughing, "I want you to befriend that stupid Roma's grandchildren. You need to get close to him so you can help me defeat him, you know~"

Teresa frowned a bit, thinking what the Russian had just said over. "So you want me to befriend…" her upper lip curled a bit "Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?"

"Da~ Exactly! It's brilliant, yes?" Ivan sang, spinning in his chair, giggling childishly.

"So! You will go with Toris and Raivis when it starts tomorrow. You'll need to figure out a name and back story before then though. Oh! And Natalia" Ivan continued, turning to his younger sibling, "Take her to Katyusha for a haircut. You two are dismissed…" His face then grew darker, turning back to Gilbert, who was now fiddling with the knife. "I wish to speak with Gilbert alone for a moment.

Teresa hesitated, looking back to her albino friend. After a few heartbeats of him avoiding eye contact, she turned and exited the room, fiddling nervously with her long, luscious brown hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teresa remained quiet while Katyusha worked. The only noise in the room the snipping of the scissors that were currently cutting her long, mid-back hair up to her shoulders.

As each snip was heard, and each lock fell, a little bit of her past was lost, forever detached from her head. Her hair had always been long; for as long as she could remember, her well-kept hair was always very long.

Her mother had loved her hair. Whenever they used to relax together, she would always love to run her fingers through it. Her mother once told her it was therapeutic and helped relax after a hard day.

Now the hair was gone. For good. And it would take years to grow it out again.

"There honey, you're done." Katyusha hummed, running her fingers through Teresa's shortened hair.

The young Spaniard turned, smiling softly at the adult. When Teresa arrived four years ago, Katyusha had taken her in and treated her like a daughter… or, rather, a little sister (Teresa preferred to think of it this way).

She hated it. But there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Thank you Kat…" She murmured, forcing a small smile.

The Ukrainian sighed softly, "I'm sorry honey…"

"No, you did great Kat…" Teresa reassured, "I just… I've never had short hair. It looks strange on me."

"You'll get used to it, I promise. The good thing is no one will recognize you." Katyusha patted the teens head, "Now come, it's time for some dinner"

"Alright…" Teresa murmured, standing and trailing slowly behind the woman.

She could already tell that tomorrow was going to be hell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoDerpOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

"Mierda!" The toned male cursed, sticking his now injured finger into his mouth. "Libros estúpidos…" he grumbled, quickly snatching the box before shutting the door to the chaotic closed.

"Ah…" the tanned teen sighed, flopping down on his bed, and stared at the box on his lap. A sad smile spread across his face as he opened it, taking out its contents.

"Oh hermanita…" He whispered, thumbing gently through the memories. He spread the photos out on his bedspread, green eyes flickering with nostalgia and regret.

His eyes saddened further when he found a small, folded up piece of paper. With a shaky breath he opened it, feathering his fingers over the old crayon drawing.

"Mi hermanita… Mi madre y mi padre…" He croaked, throat constricting painfully. He pressed the drawing to his chest, allowing the tears to flow from his eyes.

A small sob passed the seventeen year olds lips. "Mi familia… por qué? No es justo..."

"Antonio?" A voice called from down the stairs. "It's time for dinner. Where are you?"

He sniffed, wiping his eyes hastily before calling "I-I'll be right there, tía!"

He scanned all the precious memories once more before placing them carefully back in the box, calloused fingers lingering on the photo of a peacefully sleeping eleven year old Teresa.

"I promise I'll find you, mi hermanita preciosa…"

Fear

That was all that she felt right now; it numbed her body and made it difficult for her to move. Petrifying Terror was all she felt.

"Come on Teresa" Toris murmured into her ear, gently grabbing her hand.

"I-it's Rosola now, though, right Toris?" The nervous Raivis reminded.

"Rasola" Teresa corrected quietly, eyes fixated on her shoes.

"R-right…" Her fellow freshman murmured, falling silent.

Toris looked between them, sighing. "Relax, this school isn't that bad… now we need to get, uh, Rasola, to the office… come on." He grunted, grabbing Raivis' arm.

Teresa silently followed behind her "co-workers".

"So just go right in there and fill out the paperwork, okay?" He explained, smiling at the thirteen year old before heading off with the timid freshmen.

Teresa paused, studying the artwork and posters littering the hallway walls before finally entering the office cautiously, heading over to the secretary who's head perked.

"Ah, hello there!" she greeted, smiling pleasantly.

_'She seems nice…'_ The teen noted, nodding slightly in greeting. She stayed silent, however, eyes wandering around the room.

"Are you the new student the principle was talking about?" She asked, head tilting curiously.

Teresa nods, hesitantly meeting the eyes of the woman, "Yes ma'am."

"Great!" She beamed, pulling out a small stack of paper. "You'll just need to fill these out, alright? Your transfer was so sudden, we didn't even receive any of your files!"

Teresa nodded again, silently taking the pen the secretary offered and began to fill out the needed information.

_'Name… Rasola Botero… age 13, birthday September 16th… ugh this is so annoying…'_ Teresa thought, sighing as she quickly scribbled down information.

_'Let's see… other information…' _She paused, pondering a moment what to write. She had already mentioned she was bilingual…

_'I'll just say I'm shy and don't talk much…'_ she decided, jotting that down before handing the paper back to the woman.

"I'm Ms. McMullen, by the way" The woman chimed, looking over the forms.

Teresa grunts softly. She had figured out how she was going to act the previous night in order to get close to the Vargas brothers- most likely the friendlier one, Feliciano.

"Alright! Everything looks great. So you still have two periods open, do you want to fill them with anything? Music, art, language, photo…?" The lady asked, smile still present on her lips.

Teresa paused, thinking. Should she? She might as well have fun…

"I know you're already fluent in Spanish, so that wouldn't be very fun but…"

"N-no…" Teresa murmured, "I want to be able to have conversations in my first language… may I join photo and a higher-level Spanish? I'd like to… practice." She asked quietly, looking at the desk.

"Oh! Well that makes sense I suppose" Ms McMullen mused, typing away at her computer. "Alright you're all se-!"

"Hola Siñora Margret~!" A cheery voice greeted, Spanish heavy with the accent of a native- speaker. "I have your tomates!"

Teresa flinched, shrinking away from the desk in fear, eyes widening. She peaked up hesitantly at the new comer, heart stopping in her chest. Four years…

"Ah, Antonio!" McMullen giggled, standing up to take the large bag of ripe red fruits. "Thank you so much dear!"

"Of course siñora! I picked them fresh from El Jardin de mi Tía just this morning, too!" The ecstatic Spaniard gushed, beaming.

Oh how she had missed those smiles… Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, eyes roaming proudly over the body of her hermano. How badly she longed to just hug him… to bury her face in his chest and start sobbing…

"Oh how perfect! These will make such delicious salsa for my brother's party. You're so kind Antonio!"

She swallowed thickly, shifting even further away from the two. She took a deep breath, going over the reasons she couldn't blow her cover… why she couldn't hug her precious brother…

All she could do now was pray he didn't recognize her.

"Ah! I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot all about you" Ms McMullen said, turning back to Teresa. "I'll have your schedule printed out in a second." She then clicked away at a few more things at her computer before scurrying off.

Which left her and Antonio alone.

She glanced up shyly at the Spaniard, stiffening slightly when she found he was studying her. _'Dammit. Please don't recognize me… please…'_

"Are you new?" he asked, finally. Relief flooded through Teresa as she nodded, looking up into the gorgeous green eyes that she had occupied her most delightful dreams.

"What's your name?" He asked, head tilting curiously.

She took a deep breath, and began her plan. "Me llamo Rasola." She answered, looking back down at her feet shyly.

"Ah! Hablas español? Que perfecto! Qué es tu apellido?" He squealed, face light and cheerful.

"B-Botero" She stammered, glancing up as the secretary returned.

"Ah perfect, you're still here Antonio. Would you mind showing Rasola here around the school? She's new."

"Of course I wouldn't! Ven conmigo, Rasolita!"

The young teen nodded weakly, watching as Antonio was handed her schedule. This was going to be fun…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And this is the cafeteria!" Antonio continued to babble, herding the younger teen around the school.

So far Teresa knew where her first five periods were located. All that was left was History, Photography, and Spanish. She was also aware that she was missing her first period… Which happened to be math…

But when she finally swallowed her fear and brought this up to her tour guide, he simply waved her off, claiming Mr. Ross would understand.

"Rápidomente chiquita! We only have 10 more minutes of the period. You don't want to be late to Señora Keefe's class. Ella es muy antipática!"

"Gracias…" Teresa murmured, lengthening her strides in order to keep up with Antonio. "Where my last three classes?" She asked thickly, trying to make it seem like her English wasn't fluent.

"Well! Your History class is right next to your Math class, so that should be easy to find. I'll show you the photo room next!" He hummed, grabbing her hand to pull her along quickly.

It took all of the thirteen year olds self control to not tighten her grip on his hand.

_'It's not fair'_ she thought darkly, _'Ivan you're such a bastard… putting me through this… mi hermano…'_

"Here!" He gasped, coming to a sudden stop. "And I'll come find you here and bring you to Spanish, vale?"

"E-eh, no neces-" The bell cut her off. As well as the blond haired male who suddenly came up behind Antonio, wrapping his arm around the Spaniards waist.

"Mon cher, where have you been! I was looking all over for you last period! I was stuck with nothing to do!" The stubbly-chinned man wailed, pouting.

"Ah, lo siento Francis! Pero señora McMullen asked me to show this pequeño freshmen around and…" He trailed off, lips twitching down a bit. "Ah, Rasola! You need to go quickly. You really should go to class now!"

"S-sí…" she whispered, "Muchas gracias, señor."

Quickly, before either of the older boys could respond, Teresa slipped into the sea of students, making her way to her second period class: Biology.

* * *

**I got the name of Rasola Botero because girasol is sunflower, so I just cut off the 'gi' and added an 'a' so it sounded... kinda like a name ^.^" And Botero was this famous Colombian artist (I believe), but also was (is?) a relative of one of my close friends so... why not, ja? XD  
All the teachers names will be random... names I've made up or something. Not really important.**

**Translations:  
**

**Russian: snezhinka (снежинка)- Snowflake (Ivan seems the time to give annoying nicknames for his minions...)  
podsolnukh (подсолнух)- Sunflower (Derr. This is also why I chose Teresa's "undercover name" to be Rasola)  
Hoping you know yes (da/****дa) and no (nyet/нет)**

**German: Arschloch- arsehole, hoping you know yes (ja) no (nein) and brother (bruder)**

**Franch: ... Mon cher- my dear (aye no me encanta este idioma...)**

**Also, because apparently now many spanish-learning people know this (I think me and my friend were the only in our spanish classes...) pero vale es "okay" en ingles (o "okei" en noruega :3)**

**So... review, critizice, whatever... hope it's not bad /"**

**_~Cheetay~_  
**


	3. Lo Siento Mucho

**Yeah Yeah this isn't an update so... sorry. I dunno if you were expecting one but... ugh.**

**I probably wont... update this for a few months (Not that it already hasn't been a long time but...) I just haven't had the muse to do this for several months- maybe even a year or two... thats why I deleted all my old stories. I honestly don't know what compelled me to write this one... lo siento ~**

**I promise I'll try to work on it more because... I think, maybe, It'll turn out to be a good story but the... muse and confidence just isn't there, ya know? And I'm not gonna lie... it may be a long while until I update... I promise to actually _try_ once school ends... Junior year's screwed me up big time...  
**

**High School sucks, you know? This year... it's really done a lot to me... I fade in and out of depression a lot and just... don't have the drive to do anything... on top of me feeling shitty, I have APs coming up next week... freaking fantastic...**

**I'm not a good writer and, really, I'm grateful for the few of you who've taken the time to read this... I'll try to continue it, if you guys wish... It may just take a while so please, bare with me.**

**Thank you if you read my kinda-rant... XD It... makes me happy thinking someone might read this. Anyway, Once I do update again I'll be deleting this so... don't review or anything, okay?  
If you want, feel free to Message me though I... will probably reply.**

**I'd also be more than happy to answer some of your guys' questions about this story, like my character, my plot ideas, etc. I'll be happy to talk to you about most stuff and... it might get me back into the mindset for this fanfiction.**

**Actually just writing this helped a bit XD I PROMISE to have something out by June- July at the latest... thank you for your patience**

_**~Cheetay**_


End file.
